Command & Conquer: Smurf Alert I
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Gargamel, Azrael, and the Smurfs got "Smurfed" from multiple superweapons for no apparent reason. Their world came tumbling down on them as the bombs, planes, satellites, and chemicals came crashing in. It's too much for anyone to handle. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

One ineventful morning, the smurfs were doing their daily business. Jokey using his present bombs on fellow smurfs as Brainy get's kicked out of the village yet again, Smurfette seemed to be getting unwanted attention as Sloppy Smurf walks his "Fly". There business would soon be interrupted as something fell from the sky, whatever it was. It looked like a missile and when it explodes, wait a minute, it "implodes".

The implosion created a vacuum which sucks at everything that wasn't bolted down to the earth, first the smurfs who were screaming for their lives followed by random junk both artificial and natural. Then the vacuum increases and begins to rip down the mushroom houses and other buildings nearby, the smurfs who were far enough from the bomb managed to take cover.

The increasing suction suddenly began ripping down trees and draining the water from the nearby lake, birds were then sucked out of their nests along with their eggs and the clouds from the skies. Since space time is being warped, Father Time suddenly appeared to try to stop the implosion but ends up getting sucked in. Mother Nature meets a similar fate as well, not to mention Wild Smurf.

Gargamel sees the implosion from his house and he simply grabbed his cat Azrael and wisely ran off to avoid the implosion, then suddenly the implosion turns into an explosion. It shot whatever it sucked up and spat them out like they're toys, it wasn't long before smurfs who were fortunate enough to survive looks at the devastation and begins crying.

Luckily this never happened, as it was only Gargamel's dream. After he woke up, he simply said, "Well that was a nice dream I had." Just when he opened his front door to breath the air outside, he was sucked out of his house followed by Azrael into an imploding bomb. Then they were spat back into their house and the door shuts on them, Gargamel stumbles to his feet and said, "Must be another dream."

He opens the door again and noticed the implosion was gone, but then bright fiery balls began to rain down from the sky and destroyed anything they land on. Gargamel grabbed Azrael and ran off into the hail of fireballs, don't know where to go he just keep running and avoid the worst of it. As the fireballs died down, he was relieved that it's all over.

"What's going on here?" he asked Azrael, the cat simply meowed in response.

Gargamel puts his hands on his eyes and said, "Either it's my godfather or my dream, maybe it's those smurfs. Wait, maybe that came from a volcano. If there is one around here."

A giant ball of electricity appeared encasing Gargamel in it, he watched as it quickly shrinks on him and then it quickly explodes. Sending him and the cat airborne and they landed into a lake just a few miles away. Once he climbed up to shore, he found himself looking at a smurf who seemed to be happy to see him. Sassette. "Hey Pappy Gargamel." she says.

"Hey Sassette, where am I?" he muttered as Azrael crawls up to shore and shakes the water off of his fur.

"Look!" Sassette points to the distance and Gargamel realized he dropped into the Smurf's village, he can't believe his luck.

"The smurf's village!" he cried, "I've found it!"  
Suddenly, blue balls began falling out of the sky followed by strange metal objects. Gargamel looked up and he sees what appears to be a Space Station heading right towards him, he waste no time running off as far as he can away from the smurf's village as far away as possible.

Azrael quickly follows behind with Sassette on his back, then the Space Station crashes into the lake destroying part of the smurf's village. "What now!" Gargamel screams out into the air, "Do you have anymore!"

His response was a fighter jet racing towards him and Gargamel jumped out of the way as it drops a bomb where he once stand, Sassette and Azrael were unharmed as they were far enough way to avoid the explosion. Gargamel jumps to his feet and rushes towards the smurf's village. The smurf's who were scramblin out of their homes wondered what happened and were surprised to see him jumping around like crazy.

"I don't know what's going on but something is attacking everything!" he cried.

"What is it?" asked Papa Smurf.

"I don't know, whoever it was I'm blaming Balthazar for this!" screamed Gargamel.

Then they hear the wailing sound of some siren and they looked up to the sky and saw fighter jets in triangle formation come barreling down on them, they scrambled out of the way as the fighter jets crashed around the smurf's village followed by two more formations that missed the village entirely. Then three bombers appeared and dropped green chemicals into the lake which dissolved what's left of the Space Station and poisons any life form nearby.

"NO! I was wrong this is not Balthazar!" cried Gargamel, "It's every man, smurf, and cat for himself!"

Rockets began falling from the sky and began to hit targets at random, Gargamel tried to run out of the smurf village but slams into the force field which knocked him onto the ground. It was a force field made out of sheets of translucent blue material that surrounded the entire village, then everyone watched in horror as a bomb appeared in the middle of the village and everyone had 5 seconds to get away before it explodes.

Everything stopped, no more rockets, planes, and bombs. The smurfs struggle out of their hiding places and cried at what happened. Gargamel in a rage simply looked up at the sky and screams, "IS IT ALL THAT YOU GOT, WHOEVER YOU ARE! WHERE IS YOUR IMPLOSION THING!"

He would regret saying that as a large ICBM missile dropped out of the sky and explodes in the middle of the already ruined village and begin to suck at everything around it for 20 seconds, everybody and everything got sucked into the vortex and then it spat everything out. Gargamel and Azrael flew through the air and landed back on top of their house and crashed land inside it.

Gargamel pushed the debris aside, struggles to his feet already bruised and beaten and said, "It can't get any worse." Suddenly, he heard a quick whistling sound and looked up at the hole in his roof and saw a bomb being dropped from a really big zeppelin. "Why me?"

The bomb explodes over his house, destroying everything underneath. And that is the end of that.


End file.
